urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Entwined Realms series
Entwined Realms series — by Danielle Monsch Updated April 21, 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Paranormal Romance Series Description or Overview Gryphons flying past Skyscrapers? Wizards battling it out in coffeehouses? Women riding motorcycles with large swords strapped to their backs? All normal sights since the Great Collision happened twenty-six years ago. Well, not normal for everyone. Larissa Miller may have been born after the Great Collision, but as a history teacher who lives in the human-only city, she has never come into contact with any other race or species. That is, until one day she walks out of her apartment only to be attacked by a mob of Zombies, but then is saved by a Gargoyle. Leader of the Gargoyles, Terak has been watching over the human woman for months because of a cryptic prophecy. Gargoyles trust no one outside their Clan, but something about this woman stirs every protective instinct within him. When he realizes the danger to her is real, he refuses to allow her to explore this new world without him at her side. In the course of their investigation Terak becomes entranced by his little human. But when he discovers why Necromancers want her and the great reward that awaits him if he betrays her, he must choose between the welfare of his Clan and not only Larissa’s life, but the fate of this new Realm as well. ~ Stone Guardian | Danielle Monsch Lead's Species * Human with a yet unknown rare magical ability Primary Supe * Gargoyles What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Books in Series Entwined Realms series: # Stone Guardian (2013) # The Dream Crafter (2014) # Master of Monsters (?) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * Stone Embrace: A Stone Guardian After-Scene (2014) * 1.5. The Cage King (2014) * Entwined Realms, Volume One (2014) Themes World Building Setting Supernatural Elements Gargoyles, mages, necromancers, elves, vampire, oracle, Gryphons (Griffin), Orcs, werewolves, dragons, wizards, goblins, direwolves, zombies, wraiths, magical sword, , , 'Glossary': * 'Groups & Organizations': * Seven Houses: A shadow council who wield much power in the New Realms. They deal with matters outside the purview of any single race. World The fate of the world is at stake here. The fate of two worlds, actually, the human and the magical world. Twenty-six years ago, our world collided with several other realms, creating some sort of magical cataclysmic BOOM (I imagine it made a rather large noise). During the big boom, otherwise known as The Great Collision, little Miss Larissa was born to the (now) Chief of Police. Out of the ashes was born a new world made up of people and creatures from many different realms, all stuck on our plain of existence. Predictably, humans feared their new brothers and sisters and so hired several super powerful mage’s to create a ward to trap all the wee beasties outside. Inside their bubble, humans carried on as if things were normal. Not realising that some creatures could get in and out… The Urban Book Thief Gargoyles society is dignified, steeped in tradition and in many ways, held apart from the rest of the supernaturals and humans. Gargoyles trust no one outside their Clan. Not many people know about Gargoyles—and that’s the way Terak wants to keep it. Necromancers want Larissa to help them accomplish something that seems impossible—they want to rip apart the human and magical realm, but with a huge cost to a lot of people. And somehow, Larissa is the key to their plan, and they will stop at nothing to obtain her. Protagonists ✥ Terak the Gargoyle is that wonderful mix of alpha-male leader, gentle romantic, and out-of-his-depth suitor. He is the firm and sure leader of his Clan, providing guidance and protection to his people, who were outcasts in the magical realm and are double outcasts now that there’s a humans-only realm interlocked with theirs. He’s relentless and vicious in his protection of Larissa, as well. However, he’s extremely shy in matters of the heart, not sure if Larissa will be able to accept his differences. Because he’s a giant stone monster. A giant HOT stone monster, though, which seems to mitigate the interspecies weirdness as far as Larissa is concerned. ✥ Larissa Miller, age 26 with a college degree and a career, bends to the will of her overprotective father and brothers who still chase off her dates. Her character growth involves her breaking out of that. She’s a nonmagical human with supernatural creatures after her. She does actually need Terak’s protection, and even then, she’s not above using her wits (or her car) to get out of danger, although she also makes a couple of doofy decisions. ~ Infinite Reads ✥ Because Larissa Miller is born at the moment that the two worlds collide, and unbeknownst to her or anyone else in the world, she possesses a magical trait that is very rare and coveted. Twenty-six years later, Larissa is a high school history teacher, docilely living out her life in the human realm far away from anything magical or mystical. She has been raised by her overprotective father and her four older brothers, and has lived a closeted, coddled life. She has never experienced anything outside of the human realm, and has no desire to. She is perfectly happy with her sheltered, naive, life. ~ Jessica Loves Books ✥ Fallon: She has a major badass sword and is not afraid to use it. Most of the book though she is…how do I say this a nice way……she was very temperamental. Yeah let’s go with that. She doesn't like anyone and doesn't trust anyone. I would watch my back around her but if you thought she was going to kill you, you’d already be dead. That’s how awesome she is. Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Danielle Monsch * Website: Danielle Monsch | A romantic geek girl writing in a fantasy world * Genres: Urban Fantasy / PNR Bio: Born to the pothole ridden streets of Pittsburgh, PA, USA Today Bestselling author Danielle Monsch started writing in a time long ago, a time when there were not enough vampire stories to read and she had to write her own to fill the void. Yes, such a time of darkness did indeed exist. Danielle writes stories full of fantastical goodness and plenty of action, but always with lots of romance (and a bit of woo-hoo!) mixed in. Vampires and Werewolves and Demons and Angels, Sword & Sorcery, Fairy Tales, Updated Mythologies and the like - if it's out of the ordinary, it's fair game for her stories. When not writing, Danielle reads comic books and watches cartoons (though she says she reads manga and watches anime, because saying it in a different language makes all the difference.) She listens to music, plays D&D, follows XKCD, watches movies with the Rifftrax on, and is mom to two amazing little girls and wife to her favorite guy in the world. ~ Goodreads | Danielle Monsch * Full Bio: About Dani | Danielle Monsch Cover Artists * Nathália Suellen: (onsite artist) ~ Source: *NATHALIA SUELLEN - The Dream Crafter Danielle Monsch book art * NATHALIA SUELLEN - Master of Monsters Danielle Monsch book art Publishing Information * Publisher: Romantic Geek Publishing * Author Page: * Bk-1: Paperback, 374 pages, Pub: July 3rd 2013—ISBN13: 1938593103 * Bk-2: Paperback, 376 pages, Pub: Oct 2014—ISBN13: 9781938593123 * Bk-3: Paperback, ISBN13: 9781938593130 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Stone Guardian (2013): Gryphons flying past Skyscrapers? Wizards battling it out in coffeehouses? Women riding motorcycles with large swords strapped to their backs? All normal sights since the Great Collision happened twenty-six years ago. Well, not normal for everyone. Larissa Miller may have been born after the Great Collision, but as a history teacher who lives in the human-only city, she has never come into contact with any other race or species. That is, until one day she walks out of her apartment only to be attacked by a mob of Zombies, but then is saved by a Gargoyle. Leader of the Gargoyles, Terak has been watching over the human woman for months because of a cryptic prophecy. Gargoyles trust no one outside their Clan, but something about this woman stirs every protective instinct within him. When he realizes the danger to her is real, he refuses to allow her to explore this new world without him at her side. In the course of their investigation Terak becomes entranced by his little human. But when he discovers why Necromancers want her and the great reward that awaits him if he betrays her, he must choose between the welfare of his Clan and not only Larissa’s life, but the fate of this new Realm as well. ~ Stone Guardian | Danielle Monsch ✤ BOOK 1.5 BLURB—The Cage King (2014): To the Victor belong the Spoils, and as the Ruler of the Fight Scene, all the spoils belong to Esh - Money, Fame, Power... Everything, except one woman who disappeared five years ago. Now Nalah is back, a member of the Guild and in need of his help to get access to the greatest Cage Match in the New Realms. To Nalah, this is nothing but an assignment, Esh only a tool to be used to collect a magical artifact of great power, and she will not, will not, allow the fire that has always burned bright between them to reignite - no matter how much Esh tempts her. Five years ago Nalah left, and in that time she may have forgotten something, something Esh will remind her of - when The Cage King fights, he always wins. ~ The Cage King (Entwined Realms #1.5) ~ FF ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—'''The Dream Crafter (2014): '''A Legendary Spellbook. Everyone desires it, but he controls it. The most feared mercenary in the New Realms, Merc takes what he thinks is a routine job—guarding a magic spellbook until a secret auction takes place, one where only the most powerful and influential will have the opportunity to bid. But one moment of carelessness makes this job the most personal he has ever had, and if that wasn't enough, his dreams are being invaded by a woman who his every instinct warns is trouble, but he can't stop wanting. : A Legendary Power. Everyone covets it, but can she master it? One moment of terror took away Amana's security and her brother's freedom. Now her life is doing whatever she must to survive, all the while trying to find the way to release her brother from prison. Her answer comes in an offer from the Guild, but the cost is high—using a power she has kept locked away on a man who terrifies her even as he fascinates her. As the auction draws ever closer, Merc and Amana are drawn into a game of cat-and-mouse, captor and captive as they battle for control, even as they work together to thwart the various factions who are willing to do anything to collect the spellbook for themselves. While grudging respect and mutual desire begin to shape their relationship, in the end only one can prevail. What will be the ultimate decision, when the price of victory means the end to the other's dearest dream? ~ The Dream Crafter (Entwined Realms, book 2) ~ FF ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—: His Monster… Wulver has known captivity – the lash of the whip, the leather of the collar, the clang of prison bars. He has lived it, escaped it, and is determined to never experience it again. Only now, for the good of his pack, he is forced to work alongside a threat to his freedom – a pale-eyed woman who smells of moonlight. :…Will Not Submit to Her. Known as the Master of Monsters, Rule is able to bend even sentient creatures to her will. Revered and reviled in equal measure for her extraordinary powers, Rule is used to suspicious glances and outright hostility. Not that it matters, not even when it comes from an alpha werewolf whose beast calls to her unlike any other. Together, Wulver and Rule must uncover why werewolves are disappearing. As they follow a twisted path through the underbelly of the New Realms, Wulver has two battles to face – the battle to keep his beast from submitting to the Master of Monsters, and the battle to keep himself from claiming Rule. ~ Goodreads | Master of Monsters First Sentences Jack Miller aimed his shotgun at the monster's grey-skinned head and pulled the trigger. ~ book 1 Quotes * Danielle Monsch Quotes (Author of Stone Guardian) ~ Goodreads * Entwined Realms Series ~ Shelfari : “Laire, get back here! You do not drink before we meet with our mortal enemy.” — Fallon : “You are sweet to be so concerned over my love life, but I’ve decided only to date guys who have bigger swords than me.” — Fallon : “Well, here were the ugly facts. She had no mad-ninja-skillz to rely on and her family didn’t know where she was. She didn’t know where she was. The only way she was leaving was if this creature allowed it.” — Larissa Miller : “Make no mistake, little human. You are under my protection now, and I protect what is mine.” — Terak : “I don’t do magic. I turn your attention back to Friday night and the big-ass sword I was carrying. My job is to run and swing.” — Fallon Notes These books are self-published. Trivia *Lists That Contain Stone Guardian (Entwined Realms, #1) by Danielle Monsch *Lists That Contain The Dream Crafter (Entwined Realms, #2) by Danielle Monsch *Lists That Contain Master of Monsters (Entwined Realms, #3) by Danielle Monsch *Gargoyles - Fiction (107 books) *Gargoyles in Romance/Urban Fantasy (40 books) #1 See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * Books | Danielle Monsch ~ Author * Entwined Realms series by Danielle Monsch~ Goodreads * Danielle Monsch~ FF * not listed ~ ISFdb * Entwined Realms Series ~ Shelfari * FictFact ~ Fictfact * Stone Guardian (Entwined Realms) (Volume 1) by Danielle Monsch ~ LibraryThing Summaries: *TUEBL | Monsch, Danielle World, Characters, etc: *Stone Guardian (Entwined Realms 1) by Danielle Monsch Reviews: *Jessica Loves Books: Spotlight on: Stone Guardian by Danielle Monsch *Stone Guardian by Danielle Monsch | One Good Book Deserves Another *Feeling Fictional: Review: Stone Guardian - Danielle Monsch *Urban Fantasy Investigations: Review: Stone Guardian by Danielle Monsch *Book- Marks the Spot: {Review} Stone Guardian (Entwined Realms #1) *Touch the Night: Review: Stone Guardian by Danielle Monsch *BOOK REVIEW – STONE GUARDIAN by Danielle Monsch | PagePrincess *Review of Danielle Monsch’s Stone Guardian | Sadie Forsythe *BOOK REVIEW – STONE GUARDIAN by Danielle Monsch | PagePrincess *a GREAT read: Review--Stone Guardian by Danielle Monsch *Review: Stone Guardian (Entwined Realms #1) by Danielle Monsch - The Jeep Diva *Touch the Night: Review: Stone Guardian by Danielle Monsch *a GREAT read: Review--Stone Guardian by Danielle Monsch * The Demon Librarian: Review: Stone Guardian by Danielle Monsch ★★★★1/2 *Stone Guardian by Danielle Monsch | The Urban Book Thief *Stone Guardian by Danielle Monsch | Infinite Reads *Taking it One Book at a Time: Review: Stone Guardian - (Entwined Realms #1) *A review of Stone Guardians, a book by Danielle Monsch | ashpapoye *Stone Guardian (Entwined Realms #1) by Danielle Monsch | Violet Hour Book Reviews *{Review} Stone Guardian by Danielle Monsch - Pretty Sassy Cool *Stone Guardian ~ Danielle Monsch | Silk Screen Views Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Jessica Loves Books: Introducing the fabulous Danielle Monsch! *Diane’s Book Blog: Stone Guardian by Danielle Monsch FitzGerald Tour: Interview, Review, & Giveaway *Interview: Danielle Monsch + Giveaway » Workaday Reads *Danielle Monsch – Author of Entwined Realms Series & Fairy Tales & Ever Afters | EBookObsessed *Heart of Romance: Interview with Author, DANIELLE MONSCH *Happily Ever After Thoughts: Guest Author Interview: Danielle Monsch Articles: Artist: *NATHALIA SUELLEN - Master of Monsters Danielle Monsch book art Author: *Danielle Monsch | A romantic geek girl writing in a fantasy world *Danielle Monsch (Author of Stone Guardian) ~ GR Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Danielle Monsch *Danielle Monsch (Danielle_Monsch) | Twitter *Danielle Monsch on Pinterest *TUEBL | Monsch, Danielle Gallery of Book Covers Stone Guardian (Entwined Realms -1) by Danielle Monsch.jpg|1. Stone Guardian (Entwined Realms series) by Danielle Monsch|link=http://www.daniellemonsch.com/dani/books/stone-guardian/ The Dream Crafter (Entwined Realms #2) by Danielle Monsch.jpg|2. The Dream Crafter (Entwined Realms series) by Danielle Monsch|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18746357-the-dream-crafter Master of Monsters (Entwined Realms #3) by Danielle Monsch.jpg|3. Master of Monsters (Entwined Realms series) by Danielle Monsch|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18746369-master-of-monsters Category:Gargoyles as Main Supe Category:Mages or Wizards as main supe Category:Necromancers as Main Supe Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Elves Category:Oracles, Seers, Pythias, etc. Category:Magic Sword Category:Vampires Category:Zombies Category:Ogres, Orcs, Trolls, Giants Category:Dragons Category:Goblins Category:Prophecies Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Wizards Category:Mages Category:Necromancers Category:Gargoyles Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:NeverNever, Ever After, Otherworld, Faerie Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Male Lead